smallville_mega_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Argo (character)
Argo as she appears in fan-fics. Personality Argo is portrayed as Krypto's mother as well as acting as Nana does to the Darling children in Peter Pan when it comes to her owners. She's also very protective of her son and is sometimes portrayed as starting a relationship with Shelby. Powers and Abilities As a native of Krypton, Argo possesses all the powers of a human Kryptonian, though her canine nature grants her evens stronger hearing, vision, and scent than Clark and Conner. Weaknesses Like all Kryptonians, Argo can be harmed by Kryptonite. History Conner Kent: Haunted Kara and Lena When Kara found another memory crystal Zor-El left behind, Kara had a flashback to playing with Argo when she was three, being stopped by her mother Alura before being put to bed, only a short time from being murdered by Zor-El. Conner Kent: Detective Kara and Lena When Kara found another memory crystal Zor-El left behind, Kara had a flashback to playing with Argo when she was three, being stopped by her mother Alura before being put to bed, only a short time from being murdered by Zor-El. Conner Kent: Guardian Kara and Lena When Kara found another memory crystal Zor-El left behind, Kara had a flashback to playing with Argo when she was three, being stopped by her mother Alura before being put to bed, only a short time from being murdered by Zor-El. Conner Kent Kara and Krypto When Kara found another memory crystal Zor-El left behind, Kara had a flashback to playing with Argo when she was three, being stopped by her mother Alura before being put to bed, only a short time from being murdered by Zor-El. Metropolis Zod Part 2 When Superman, Supergirl, Scion, Batman, Nightwing, Batgirl, Catwoman, Green Arrow, and Yellow Arrow were trapped in the Phantom Zone, Kara's old dog, Argo, smelled Supergirl and went to her. She then licked her. She then barked when Kara realized she ended up in the Phantom Zone by chasing after Krypto when he followed Raya into the Phantom Zone. When Supergirl asked if there was a way to get out, Argo barked and rushed off as they followed. Argo then leads the heroes to Zor-El's back door out of the Phantom Zone. She then escapes with the others, arriving at the Kawatche Caves. Smallville: The Last Family of Krypton Bloodline Argo was the family dog for the House of El before Krypton exploded as well as being Krypto's mother and Kara's former dog. When Krypto ran after Raya when she was sent to the Phantom Zone, Argo chased after him to try and get him back, ending up trapped there. When Clark, Kara, and Lois accidentally ended up in the Phantom Zone, Argo arrived and greeted them by nuzzling Clark and Kara. Argo then followed the three to the exit, noticing Lois when she sneezed and panted at her, taking an instant liking to her. When they returned to the Phantom Zone, with the wraith of Faora possessing Lois, Argo barked at the sudden change of scenery. When Krypto sped up to the returned Clark, Argo happily greeted her son by licking him. Argo joined Krypto and Kara in watching Faora's reimprisonment as they both barked angrily at the wraith as it was pulled into the crystal. Following the incident, Argo met Shelby and began licking his face. When Krypto later jumped Tess and began licking her face, Argo arrived, grabbed Krypto by the scruff of his neck, and took him home. Abyss Shortly before Chloe and Jimmy's wedding, Argo was cleaning Krypto when Chloe noticed them, leading to her and Clark jokingly hoping that she didn't have to use saliva to clean her future children. When Krypto failed to get Shelby to play with him during the wedding, he tugged on Argo's ear to try and get her to play, but Argo just gently pulled her ear away and snorted softly as a suggestion for Krypto to go to sleep. When Krypto intruded on a meeting between Clark, Lana, Dr. Swann, Bridgette, Kara, and the Legion of Superheroes, Argo put him in a corner to keep him out of the way and growled at Lana, picking up on Kara's negative emotions for her. Category:Haunted Category:Conner Kent: Haunted Category:Conner Kent: Haunted Season 4 Category:Conner Kent: Haunted Volume 8 Category:Detective Category:Conner Kent: Detective Category:Conner Kent: Detective Season 4 Category:Conner Kent: Detective Volume 8 Category:Guardian Category:Conner Kent: Guardian Category:Conner Kent: Guardian Season 4 Category:Conner Kent: Guardian Volume 7 Category:Smallville Category:Conner Kent Category:Conner Kent Season 4 Category:Conner Kent Volume 7 Category:Metropolis Category:Metropolis Season 3 Category:Metropolis Volume 6 Category:The Last Family of Krypton Category:Smallville: The Last Family of Krypton Category:Smallville: The Last Family of Krypton Season 5 Category:Smallville: The Last Family of Krypton Volume 9 Category:Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Aliens Category:Kryptonians Category:Dogs Category:House of El Category:Kents Category:White Hair Category:Brown Eyes Category:4'